Violet Fiora
Violet Fiora is a young mage who was formerly working on the wrong side of the law as a powerful dark mage before she had a change of heart. She has now become the founder and Guild Master of the new legal New Horizons Guild. Much of her past she likes to keep secret except for a few and tends to be quite evasive when someone pries into her past. Despite her misdeeds Violet has mostly been a troubled soul who steered off the wrong path but has since began finding the right path yet again after all this time. She is also a powerful mage of Telekinesis and Ice-make Magic. Appearance Violet is a rather beautiful looking woman, being just an inch above the average height for a woman with a slender build, slightly broad shoulders, and hourglass figure. She has slightly dark skin, which can look darker when getting a tan or being in the sun for long periods of time and long wisteria or light lavender colored hair which reaches slightly past her shoulders. Though her hair is usually kept in a braid save for her bangs which cover her forehead with longer strands framing her face. Her eyes are a distinctive red and one of her most prominent features. Some say she could easily rival most models, except for a flaw on her back of faint overlapping whip marks obtained during her time in the Tower of Heaven. When it comes to Violet's attire she most often wears a dark purple sleeveless shirt with dark blue pants, both of which are form fitting. Complimenting this is a dark red leather jacket with fur lining the left shoulder with three light brown ropes looping around the right shoulder that keeps it attached. She wears three overlapping belts around the waist area and knee-high black leather boots. The rest of her attire will range from different styles of shirts and pants with occasional dresses and skirts, most of which are shades of purple which has been often commented to suit her and is noticeably her favorite color. Her guild mark can also be found on her clothes from time to time and she also bares it on her upper right arm, her's being a dark lavender color. Personality When it comes to Violet, this woman can be described as having nerves of steel and a very out-spoken kind of person. She finds no reason to not speak her mind or express her thoughts on any matter no matter if it's good or bad, she just won't be the type you'd see holding her tongue and letting someone speak for her. Violet certainly holds a great deal of pride and confidence, holding herself up high and never allowing someone to belittle her or those she grows to care for, whether it's as family or just friends. She stands firm and never backs down, no matter what could be at stake for her own life. On the flip side, Violet does know when to keep a level head and seems to be very quick-witted, able to think on her feet and adapt to a situation with ease. And despite her upbringing in her earlier life she is compassionate, kind, and good natured but also strong-willed and stubborn. She is also a tough person to dissuade from something she has set her mind to and may often ignore someone or tell them off. On occasions she can be somewhat of a flirt and a little manipulative to get her way, but she rarely shows this side or only on certain occasions when it's needed. Least in recent days she doesn't use it as often to get her way as she once did, finding that it'd be another way to change who she once was. Many can also describe Violet as being deeply loyal to her friends and guild, going to great lengths to protect anyone from harm. Regardless of which side of the law she has been on this young woman has displayed this loyalty time and again and has shown herself capable of not letting something really get to her. Though there are times she is rather good at hiding her emotions and prefers to hide any doubt, fear, or worry she may come to hold since she still is a human being and can have times her nerves of steel don't hold out. History As stated before not many know of Violet's past thus it has shrouded her in mystery except for a few. To begin with, Violet was born in the country of Seven in an unknown location to two young independent mages. For those earlier times of her childhood she had a relatively normal life and she had yet to discover if she herself could use magic to which her parents were always watching for her potential in it. This happiness wouldn't last however as Violet's family was targeted by slavers due to being watched for a few months before they were struck. Despite her parents' best efforts they were quickly taken down in the surprise ambush and taken prisoner alongside their daughter. Unfortunately, when reaching the country of Bosco the family was separated with Violet being sold to cult members of Zeref, taking her to the Tower of Heaven in order to help many other slaves to build the R-system. She lived in the tower's deplorable conditions with other slaves for little over a year before Erza Scarlet would go onto lead a revolt in order to save Jellel Fernandez. During the chaos Violet managed to find a way to slip away from where she was working and later was able to find a means of escape by stowing away on one of the ships at the time docked there. Following this escape Violet would end up on her own for two years, living on the streets and having to dig through garbage cans or steal any chance she got. Eventually, the young girl would come across a renegade dark mage group which she tried to steal from and were about to punish her for it until by instinct she activated her Ice-make magic, blasted the dark mages with several icicles. Amazed at this suddenness the mages reconsidered punishing the girl and instead adopted her into their group to which Violet was surprised but relieved. From there on she would become a rather prominent member of this unknown group and gradually began to grow in her abilities and power, even beginning to blossom in her unknown natural talents she wasn't aware of. By the age of thirteen Violet became involved in several crime-oriented activities. She became involved in smuggling illegal items, stealing food and valuables, and has even taken a life or two of those who double crossed her adopted "family". It was also during these years she would become loosely associated with Lance Bond, his family being known to be among the criminal underground as well and occasional partners to her own group. The two would work together from time to time until one day when Lance had an incident with his own missions and sought out Violet for assistance to which she gave when they were eighteen. Unfortunately, her group disapproved of Violet bringing Lance to their group and attacked the young man. In retaliation she stopped them with her Telekinesis, a magic she discovered the year previously but hid this from them until now. After this Violet cut ties with these renegades and began traveling with Lance across the continent, going from place to place and both continuing their criminal lives here and there. But eventually the two began to doubt their true desire for such wicked acts over the years since their defection from their groups and the two decided it was time to make a change. It wouldn't be until at the age of twenty three did Violet appeal to the Magic Council and gained approval to start the New Horizons Guild, becoming it's first master and founder alongside Lance. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Hand-to-hand combat: Though Violet hasn't had any real formal combat training she has trained herself extensively to be a formiable hand-to-hand combatant. The style she has adapted in a way she rather distinctive evasive footwork, allowing her shift around opponents or causing their attacks to literally miss or roll off in a different direction. At the same time she is able to perform certain strikes with her fists and palms, perform some grappling moves or joint locks, and occasionally throw her opponent to the ground. Usually this style is to prevent from being hit by heavy blows. Excellent Durability: Despite her fighting style Violet is surprisingly durable, able to take a heavy blow that could easily knock her down or cause broken bones. She could take such blows several times and still keep fighting or moving, almost being unscathed or deterred by such attacks. Excellent Stamina: Once again doing extensive training of her own Violet has built up her stamina to where she can last for a few hours at a time without tiring out right. This has allowed her to last for extended periods of time in some activities and even going a a day or two without sleeping if she has to. Immense Magic power: Violet is a mage with great Magic Power, despite not all guild masters having it. Her power is great enough it can take on a visible and potent dark lavenger aura around her and can be felt several feet away by others and can be somewhat intimidating. Depending on the magic she is using at the time the release of this power can cause debris around her to float about or give off a freezing cold air, enough to send a chill to anyone's blood. Magic Abilities Telekinesis: 'This magic enables Violet to use Eterano being manipulated from within her and in her surroundings to enable her to manipulate physical objects and some elements. She is skilled to the point she can perform Macro- and MicroTelekinesis. This enables her to be able to manipulate the earth around her, causing it to break up then lifted and sent flying at opponents or also allows her to levitate herself, others, and objects and move around as if flying. She is also able to move other things like trees, furniture, and smaller physical objects. When it cames to the Micro use of this magic she can manipulate the wind and liquids around her to create blades of both, streams or jets of wind and water, and cyclones/tornados. Do to this magic it can be quite draining if used for long periods of time. *'Ice-make: 'Violet is a user of Molding Magic, in this case she is a proficient user of static Ice-make magic. This enables Violet to channel magic from her body in the form of various ice constructs to which are a dark lavender color and rather tough to break through. She is able to mold this ice into really random structures or sculptures that hold no real purpose, but that doesn't mean she has a few spells up her sleeve which are based upon her favorite flower. Her usual style is simple in that she rests her palms horizontal and flat against each other, each facing the opposite way and taking a type of battle-ready stance before she pronounces 'Ice-make:' and the construct to follow. She can sometimes use her Ice-make magic in conjunction with her Telekinesis to make these attacks more accurate of where she wants them to go. : '''Ice-make: Lotus Vine Binding: '''Violet's spell in which after taking her stance she then raises her palms to send out thin to thick vines that ensnares her target which has distinct lotus flowers on them and thus the name. ::'Lotus Flower Petal Grenade: When an opponent is trapped within her Lotus Vine Binding spell, or when others close enough to them, she can remotely set off a "lotus bomb". Thus she focused her magic on the small flowers that grow along it causing the flowers to burst outward, sending the sharply pointed petals flying in all directions. These petals can easily cause scratches and stab someone, but are quite brittle and break on contact with most surfaces. : '''Ice-Make: Lotus Flower Shuriken: '''With her palms still flat against each other Violet speaks out the spells name before lifting her top hand to which ice swirls in her hand before taking the shape of a large flat lotus flower with sharp points resembling the petals. The size of the lotus is roughly twice the size of her head and is strong enough to easily slice through rock. :: '''Ice-make: Ice Lotus Shuriken Dance: '''An attack just like Lotus Flower Shuriken but this time is thinner and only the size of her palms which allows her to make several at a time. They are strong enough they can leave scratches in the bark of a tree and are really thrown with quite a bit of accuracy on Violet's part. : '''Ice-Make: Blooming Lotus Barrier: '''A defensive spell in which Violet brings her palms up in an X formation and the ice is cast outwards in the form of a large circular lotus flower to create a barrier. It has quite a bit of thickness as Violet makes this look similar to the giant lotus flower that can be found in the real life Amazon River Basin and thus serves well as a buffer with the muitple layers of the ice. The size can vary though and can tend to drain Violet depending on how large it is and long she maintains it. : '''Ice-Make: Lotus Petal Rain: '''Violet will bring her hands up with her palm side by side in which after the magic circle is made she fires several petal-shaped shards of ice towards the opponent at incredible speeds. : '''Ice-Make: Lotus Garden: '''After performing her needed stance she will slam her palms to the ground and send ice along the ground in a wide range to create an ice floor. But to add to this should anyone slip and fall they could get cut, stabbed, and slashed up by the many ice lotus flower constructs that seem to "grow" on this icy ground, making it look like an ice garden and being rather difficult to avoid without some kind of injury. Trivia *Violet's last name is partially inspired by the word "Fiore" which is the Italian word for Flower and the primary country in which Fairy Tail takes place. The name "Fiora" though still fits well to her in that it means Beautiful or Fair. *Violet is also an excellent singer *The style of fighting used by Violet is based on the chinese art of Baguazhang, especially the distinctive evasive foot movements they perform. *Possibly only confirmed case of a Guild Master who actually takes up jobs and missions. Whether this is the case I don't know.